


Severní vítr

by kingkoblih



Series: Zaklínačova dobrodružství u Hloupoučkých Elfů [14]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, idiot elves
Genre: M/M, a spousta dalších věcí se kterýma zaklínač nepočítal, akční řežba, král je král je král, moji chlapci jsou dospelí a já budu plakat, radostná shledání, severní vítr je krutý, sprostá slova bacha na to, tři noví úžasní koně, vlkodlaci, zmeja
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: Dvanácté pokračování vaší nejoblíbenější neexistující homoerotické ságy spojující Zaklínače a univerzum Hloupoučkých Elfů: "Vyměním barda" - > "Dva od Mědína" -> "Kdo posílá káně" -> "Do jednoho pytle" -> "Nač zůstávat doma, když venku se slaví" -> "Zelený statek" -> "Zpět ve Stříbře" -> "Střípky z lesa" -> "Dohoda" -> "Do skonání věků" -> "Chlad"Co je za skalami, které oddělují střed Kontinentu od severu? Co se skrývá za hranicí, za kterou se žádný zaklínač ještě nikdy předtím neodvážil? Kdo je ona všemi zmiňovaná postava, jež se táhne krajem a nese s sebou déšť?Průšvihy nechodí po horách, ale po zaklínačích. A zaklínač, který utíká osudu i poté, co ho osud sám dostihl a nakopal, si o nic jiného než o další průšvih neříká.Držte si klobouky, pojedeme z kopce! Jen pozor, tenhle tobogán končí rovnou ve chřtánu tlupy lesních příšer.Tak enjoy a nebrečte!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Zaklínačova dobrodružství u Hloupoučkých Elfů [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636000
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Severní vítr

Prodíral se úzkým průsmykem mezi skálami Přínicí a Južaninkou. Zatímco ta první se tyčila na území krále Vrojcka a vrhala stín na zemi, kde se mluvilo obecnou řečí s roztomilým středokontinentálním přízvukem, ta druhá bránila výhledu přes severní hranici na území, kde místo strakatých bříz rostly borovice s větvemi zohýbanými větrem do roztodivných tvarů. Alespoň tak mu to vždy říkali.

Procházel potemnělým průsmykem, našlapoval opatrně a místy špičkou boty kontroloval cestu před sebou. Na to, aby padl do pasti potulným lapkům, neměl ani čas, ani náladu. Mezi skalami se rozlehlo zavytí. Odpověď na sebe nedala dlouho čekat. Zastavil se a poslouchal. I přes ozvěnu rozeznal tři, ne, čtyři různé hlasy. Nevyvedly ho z míry. Nepřibližovaly se. Znovu vykročil vpřed a sledoval soustředěně prašnou cestu, která se mu klikatila pod nohama. Do očí ho udeřilo prudké světlo. Průsmyk se před ním otevíral a odkrýval pohled na severskou pláň, na nehostinnou rovinu posetou kamením a zažloutlými stébly trav, se kterými si pohrával studený vítr. Těsně u vchodu se zastavil a poklekl. V tlusté vrstvě pískovcového prachu zahlédl stopy. Ty lidské poznal hned. A ty druhé? Na první pohled nešlo o stopy vlčí, nýbrž psí, ačkoliv by si toto zvíře, co by do velikosti, mohlo s vlkem zavdat. A troufal si říct, že by i vyhrálo. Narovnal se, utáhl si u krku kapuci a na ruce nasadil teplé rukavice. Na pláních byla ve dne zima a v noci zima ještě větší. Na cestu ho vyprovodilo další zavytí. Nevyvedlo ho z míry.

Hlavou mu proběhla vzpomínka na den, kdy skolil svého prvního vlkodlaka. Mohlo to být stejně tak před týdnem, jako před sto lety. Čas na cestách ubíhal podivně a občas neubíhal vůbec, takže se nikdo nemohl divit, že mu jisté události a dny splývaly. Nyní však jako kdyby znovu cítil pach horké krve, jako kdyby znovu v ruce třímal chlupatou, rozježenou hlavu s tlamou dokořán, s vyceněnými zuby a stále ještě živýma očima. Viděl bezhlavou horu masa a chlupů, která mezi kapradinami z posledních sil škubala zadní nohou. Horu masa a chlupů, pod kterou se zeleň zahalená tmou barvila do ruda. Cítil, jak ho po zběsilém běhu pálí v plicích a píchá v boku, jak se mu ruka, ve které dosud držel vypůjčenou, téměř tupou šavli, chvěje. Strachem? Vzrušením? Sám nevěděl.

Rozhlédl se po kamenité pláni a zaostřil na jehličnatý lesík, ke kterému mířil. Obloha byla zakaboněná a schylovalo se k dešti, to mu však nijak nevadilo. Déšť s sebou přinášel čerstvý vzduch, takový, který mu vždy pročistil nos i mysl. Zastavil se a zavřel oči. Zhluboka se nadechl a podržel deštěm nasáklý vzduch v plicích. Na zarostlé tváři se mu rozprostřel blažený úsměv. Hlavou mu probleskla myšlenka.

„Valentin,“ vydechl. „Jmenoval se Valentin.“

Vzduch kolem něj se zčeřil, jeho nos naplnila vůně ozónu a po celém těle mu naskočila husí kůže. S ochromující ránou vedle něj udeřil blesk, tak silně, že jej odhodil dobré tři stopy stranou.

Když rozehnal mžitky, které mu tancovaly před očima, když několikrát dokořán otevřel čelist a zatřásl hlavou, aby mu odlehly uši, když se vyškrábal zpět na nohy a znovu našel rovnováhu na roztřesených nohách, nebyl na kamenité severní pláni sám.

***

„Nemám čas honit po lesích bubáky,“ zabručel. Odhrnul si zacuchané vlasy za uši a konečně se napil z velkého korbelu piva. Bylo hnusné. A teplé.

„Zaplatíme dobře,“ žadonil obtloustlý statkář, spínaje ruce nad hlavou. „Snažně tě prosím, pane zaklínači. Jestli nám odvedou dalšího synka, ženské se zblázní a vyjdou do lesa samy. V celé vesnici děcka nesmí dál než na zápraží, jak se ženské o ně bojí. A kdo má chodit na klestí? A co chlapci, co jsou v učení, co se asi tak naučí doma v komoře pod máminou sukní?“

Geralt si jej změřil pohledem. Ze statkářových očích čišel strach, pravý, nefalšovaný strach. Nevypadalo to, že by si vymýšlel. Ale kostlivci? V lese? To byla naprostá hloupost. S největší pravděpodobností se tam usídlili nájezdníci z východu, kteří se svou věhlasnou vytrvalostí dostali až přes severní hranici. Často kradli mladé chlapce, aby si z nich vychovali pomocníky a následníky. Ale nájezdníci, jakkoliv nespoutaní a ukrutní, byli přeci jen lidé. A na lidi se zaklínač najímat nenechal.

„Přísahám, jak je Vesna nade mnou, pane zaklínači, zaplatím vám dobře,“ zaškemral statkář ještě jednou. Před Geraltem na stole přistál váček s penězi. Pěkně _velký_ a _napěchovaný_ váček. Geralt jej uchopil do ruky a potěžkal. Mohlo v něm být dobrých sto zlatých, možná i pár stříbrňáků k tomu. I přesto jej zaklínač podal statkáři nazpět.

„Nemohu ti pomoct, statkáři,“ řekl. Nicméně zhrzeného tlouštíka nehodlal nechat na holičkách. „Jdi do krčmy Pod Lipkou, ke starému Antonovi. Počkej do večera. Po setmění se u něj scházejí bohatýři. Poznáš je podle modré stuhy na pravé paži. Není jich mnoho, ale jsem si jistý, že alespoň jeden z nich tvou prosbu vyslyší.“

„Tisíceré díky, pane zaklínači,“ klaněl se mu pokorně statkář. „Pán bůh tvou dobrotu oplatí.“

Ten tak, pomyslel si.

„Spánembohem, velectěný pane.“

„Sbohem.“

Loknul si žalostně slabého piva a znovu se zaposlouchal do šelestu, který v hostinci panoval. Slyšel šeptání mladíků v protějším rohu. Slyšel bujarý smích karbaníků, kteří vprostřed hostince u velkého stolu mastili mariáš. Slyšel hostinského, který za výčepem poklepával nohou do rytmu písničky, kterou zpívala jeho sotva šestiletá dcerka. Seděla na dřevěných schůdcích a klinkala nožkama ve vzduchu. Její vzdorovité oči mu připomínaly malou Ciri. Slyšel déšť, který bubnoval do okapů a do kamenné cesty pod okny. Déšť, který nikdy neustával.

„Koukám, že už jsi nasákl severní mluvou. Pozor na to, říká se, že se tohohle přízvuku těžko zbavuje,“ ozval se vedle něj pobavený zvonivý hlas.

Geralt, ačkoliv unavený, zmožený a překvapený, se zeširoka usmál. Opřel se rukama o desku stolu, aby se postavil, ale dlaň, která stiskla jeho rameno, jej ujistila, že takové formality nejsou zapotřebí.

„Veselko.“

„Geralte, příteli,“ stiskl mu Veselko pravici a posadil se vedle něj k malému rohovému stolku.

Zaklínač si musel promnout oči. Byl na severu tak dlouho, že byl přivyklý tlumeným barvám, zašedlému terénu a rozptýlenému světlu. Vysoký elf však v zachmuřeném hostinci přímo zářil. Ať už šlo o porcelánovou pleť, zářivý úsměv nebo stříbrné vlasy, jemné, lesklé, spadající až k jeho pasu. Dokonce i stříbrná spona, kterou měl u krku sepnutou světle modrou kápi, jako by odrážela světlo, které v místnosti vůbec nebylo. Přesně takový, jakého si ho Geralt pamatoval. A přesto úplně jiný. Veselko povyrostl o dobré dvě hlavy, i vsedě se tyčil nad zaklínačem a shlížel na něj z úctyhodné výšky. Jeho obličej, protáhlý a nepřirozeně symetrický, vypadal mnohem starší, než když se loučili na hranicích Stříbra při poslední návštěvě. A oči, ty světlounce modré studánky, ve kterých se dříve mísila opatrnost se strachem, byly nyní klidné, rozvážné a vyzařovaly jistotu.

„Moc rád tě vidím.“

„Potěšení na mé straně, Veselko. Nebo bych měl říct _králi_ Veselko?“

Elf zakroutil hlavou.

„Nech si ty formality pro Radboda.“

„Doneslo se ke mně, co postihlo Všemysla.“

„Nechť má s Bohy na nebesích klid.“

„On i královna.“

Veselko, pozvedl číši s vínem, kterou si přinesl. Se zaklínačem si přiťukl a smrt slavného Krále východu patřičně zapili. Poté sejmul z hlavy stříbrný diadém a položil jej na stůl vedle své číše. Na čele měl od něj otlačenou tenkou linku.

„Vidíváte se?“

„S Radbodem? Ne,“ povzdechl si Veselko. „Při našem posledním shledání lehlo Stříbro popelem.“

„Nilfgaarďané?“

„Stovky. Tisíce. Neměli šanci. Vletino království zdivočelo a ze západu pomoc nepřišla. S pár muži jsme mu pomohli dát pevnost aspoň trochu do pořádku. Podle všeho se ale Stříbru posledních pár měsíců daří.“

„Slyšel jsem, že Radbod uzavřel dohodu s půlelfy.“

„A slyšel jsi dobře,“ odvětil Veselko a v hruď se mu vzedmula pýchou. „Půlelfi a Zatracenci teď obývají Stříbro po boku čistokrevných elfů. Na mísení ras už nikdo nehledí. Radbodovi jde jen o udržení míru a odvrácení dalšího hladomoru.“

„Ale podívejme. Co, že najednou tak obrátil?“

Veselko se zachechtal.

„Nevěřil bys tomu, ale může za to jeden takový půlelfí skrček. Všemil se jmenuje.“

„Slyšel jsem o něm. Prý kromě východu prošel i celý sever.“

„Prošel,“ přitakal Veselko a oči se mu podivně zaleskly. S úsměvem se napil ze své číše a opřel se na rozvrzané židli.

„A prý úplně sám skolil ohnivého démona.“

„Skolil.“

„Co se tak uculuješ?“ zamračil se Geralt. „Kecáš. Jasně, že kecáš, ty holomku.“

„Na mou duši, Geralte, sám jsem to těmahle očima viděl,“ zasmál se Veselko, ale zaklínač i přes to na elfa hleděl podezřívavě. „Ale dost těch otázek. Teď se budu vyptávat já. Kde jsi nechal Marigolda?“

Geralt mlčel. Mlčel tak zarytě a tak dlouho, že Veselkův úsměv povadl.

„Mohlo mi to být jasné,“ povzdechl si. „Když se začalo proslýchat, že krajem putuje zaklínač, kterého všude následuje déšť, hned jsem věděl, že jsi to ty. Mrzí mě to.“

„Nemusí,“ odvětil Geralt. Dál se ale o bardovi odmítal bavit. „Tak už mi řekneš, co pro mě máš za úkol?“ vypravil ze sebe ztěžka.

„Co jsem, podomek z horní dolní, abych ti dával práci v hospodě?“ uchechtl se Veselko a ladně se postavil. „Pojď, pořádně se u nás najíš a vyspíš. Tvůj úkol počká do rána. A s útratou si nedělej starosti. To jedno pivo, co ti stejně nechutnalo, ti s radostí zaplatím.“

***

Zasranej, zkurvenej sever, zaklel v duchu. Posranej les, posraný čáry, posraní elfové. Zakopl o další kořen a málem ztratil rovnováhu. Běžel, co mu nohy stačily, oči upřené před sebe, zornice rozšířené. Na severu nerostla ani polovina bylin, které potřeboval k přípravě svých obvyklých zaklínačských elixírů, nicméně v situaci, ve které se nacházel, byl rád i za těch pár lístků zeleně, které mu pomohly být alespoň o něco hbitější a bystřejší. Dusot kopyt se ale i přesto přibližoval. Zběsilé halekání nájezdníků z východu, tmavých zakuklenců se zrezlými, zakřivenými šavlemi v rukou, sílil s nimi. Nesnášel to halekání. Ze všech jazyků, které na svých cestách kdy slyšel, mu ten jejich jako jediný opravdu trhal uši. Svist a zašumění větví. Tak tak ho minul další šíp. Zkurvení elfové. Zkurvenej les. Ještě štěstí, že střílet ze sedla nájezdníci neuměli. Hbitě si sundal rukavici a hvízdl na prsty. V okamžiku se mezi stromy zjevil Milorád na šedém grošákovi Bludníčkovi, následovaný černočernou Klepnou. Geralt se vyhoupl do sedla a spolu s elfím přítelem se vydali na útěk. Nebylo možné, aby nájezdníci, jakkoliv šlo o dobré jezdce, dohonili elfy vyšlechtěného koně. Svist a zašumění větví. Další šíp těsně minul jeho levou ruku. Rychle se ohlédl. Ujížděli jim. Ve chvíli, kdy se otočil zpět, ucítil tupý náraz v obličeji a překvapením upustil opratě. Nohy mu vyklouzly ze třmenů a on se svalil v plné rychlosti k zemi. Další tupý náraz, tentokrát do spánku. Před očima se mu zatmělo. Slyšel, jak se dusot kopyt vzdaluje. Rytmický, konejšivý dusot kopyt.

Klap… Klap… Klap…

Kap… Kap… Kap…

Stál u velké kašny. Uprostřed stálo sousoší nahé válečnice sedící na obřím vlkovi s rozšklebenou tlamou. Žena třímala v jedné ruce dlouhý meč a ve druhé nádobu, ze které čůrkem stékala voda dolů do kašny. Byla nádherná. Skoro tak nádherná, jako žena, která seděla na okraji kašny a máčela si bosé nohy ve vodě. Přistoupil blíže a sedl si vedle ní.

„Vůbec na mě nemluv.“

„Yen…“

„Buď zticha.“

Povzdechl si. Upírala fialkové oči na hladinu, pod kterou se zračily stovky malých měďáků, sem tam nějaký stříbrňák. Peníze, za které si lidé kupovali své sny, svá přání. Zvedla oči k ženě sedící na vlkovi.

„Ve skutečnosti nebyla tak krásná,“ řekla. „Prý byla věru ošklivá, a ještě ke všemu zlá a krutá.“

Geralt následoval její pohled. Žena na ně shlížela s triumfálním výrazem. Jen těžko si mohl představit, odkud a kam vlastně jela.

„Kde to jsme?“

„V Raszwigrodu.“

„Raswigrod přece neexistuje.“

„Jak to můžeš vědět?“

„Co si lidé pamatují, nikdo tam nikdy nebyl.“

„Ale my nejsme lidé.“

Mlčel.

„Chceš vědět, proč tu jsi?“

Chtěl.

„Protože takhle se to nedělá.“

„Yen…“

„Nepřerušuj mě,“ odvětila příkře. „To, že jsi věčně utíkal mně, to jsem schopná pochopit. Měli jsme každý svůj život, nefungovalo to. Ale utéct jemu?“

„Yen…“

„Nepřerušuj mě!“ zvedla hlas a úkosem na něj pohlédla. „Geralte z Rivie, u mě sis mohl říkat, že na tebe počkám. Mám za sebou stovky let a další stovky mě čekají.“

„Yen…“

„Marigold je člověk. Nebude tu věčně.“

Uhnul pohledem. Její jméno se mu vzpříčilo v krku.

Ruka jemná jako samet a chladná jako říční kámen jej pohladila po zarostlé tváři.

„Už jednou ses pokusil utéct osudu, Geralte.“

Mlčel.

„Ciri si tě našla. A já zase ne. Přesně tak, jak to máme v osudu napsané. Přece už na něj věřit musíš.“

„Nevím, čemu můžu věřit, Yen,“ vydechl.

„Vždycky se k tobě vrátil. Pokaždé. Kolikrát jsi ho odehnal, kolikrát se vaše cesty rozešly, tolikrát tě v celém širém světě našel.“

„Co mám dělat?“ zeptal se.

Neodpověděla. Pohladila ho po vlasech a políbila ho na tvář, šeptaje slůvka, která ho donutila zavřít oči. Jeho tělo ztěžklo, rozbolela ho hlava a místo slunečních paprsků mu na obličej dopadlo pár kapek deště. Někdo mu uštědřil pořádnou facku. A další. A ještě jednu.

„Už,“ zamumlal a zamžoural kolem sebe. Posadil se. Pozvracel se.

„Táta mě zabije,“ zamumlal Milorád. Obsah Geraltova žaludku skončil převážně na elfových úplně nových botách. I přesto na zaklínače hleděl s obavami, nikoliv s výčitkami.

„Pořádně sis nabil,“ oznámil mu Veselko a začal se prohrabovat v brašně. „To vás v zaklínačské škole neučili, že máš koukat před sebe? Stačilo se trochu sehnout a ta větev tě nemusela trefit.“

Geraltovi se zamotala hlava, znovu se mu navalovalo.

„Vypadá to na lehký otřes mozku. Netvař se tak hloupě, nic ti není,“ zabručel Veselko a podal zaklínači malý balíček bylinek, umně omotaný listem šťovíku. „Rozžvýkej to. Za chvíli ti bude dobře.“

Elf, který v pochmurném lese opět nepřirozeně vynikal svou čistotou, se povzbudivě usmál a poplácal bělovlasého zaklínače po rameni. Pak se spolu s Milorádem zvedli, otočili se k němu zády a diskutovali. Rozhlíželi se kolem, ukazovali, drbali se na hlavách. Nerozuměl jim. Geralt elfskou řeč znal, byť v ní sám nijak nevynikal. Teď však byl na severu a dialekt, se kterým se Veselko zajisté narodil a který se Milorád musel v několika posledních letech naučit, nikdy předtím neslyšel. Vložil tedy do úst bylinkovou směs a žvýkal. Opřel se o blízký kámen, zavřel oči a ztěžka oddechoval. Svět se mu po několika okamžicích přestal točit a bolest hlavy ustoupila, stejně jako vzpomínka na podivný sen s Yennefer.

„Geralte?“ promluvil na něj Veselko.

„Už jdu,“ opáčil a zvedl se ze země. Déšť byl čím dál silnější a jeho boty se začaly bořit do bláta. Až teď si uvědomil, že jsou mimo cestu, po které předtím jeli. Byli hluboko v lese, tam, kde byly borovice a jedle vyšší než kdekoliv jinde na světě, tam, odkud nebylo možné dohlédnout na věže zámečku, na kterém Veselko se svou malou družinou pobýval. Stáli na malé pláňce pokryté jehličím, na kterou dopadalo pár posledních slunečních paprsků.

„Je ti lépe?“

„Je mi výtečně.“

„Tak by tě mohlo zajímat tohle,“ podal mu Milorád spletenec větviček. Zaklínač si jej zamyšleně prohlédl, párkrát jej převalil v dlaních.

„No to se podívejme. Co všechno v tom vašem hájku ještě nenajdeme,“ podivil se. Bylo těžké uvěřit tomu, že původně přišli z lesa vyhnat jižanského lešije, který se zde usídlil a nechával borovice, smrky a jedle umírat, aby místo nich rostly pro zdejší podnebí neuzpůsobené buky, olše a břízy. Dobrá čtvrtina lesa byla kvůli němu seschlá, pokácená, nebo zkrátka a dobře mrtvá. Místo něj ale narazili na skupinu nájezdníků, kteří se usídlili u cesty a napadali pocestné a kupce. A teď?

„Ježibaba? V našem lese?“ povzdechl si Veselko. „To už je vážně zlý sen.“

Zaklínač se rozhlédl. Spletence suchých větviček podobné tomu, který držel v ruce, byly rozvěšené v kruhu kolem nich. Čert ví, kam se to vlastně dostali.

„Kdepak, milý králi,“ odvětil a přistoupil k jedné z těchto podivných dřevěných ozdob, které měly fungovat jako varování pro zbloudilé chodce. Ani krok dál, měly říkat. Ani krok dál, nebo už se nevrátíš. Tady je moje. Tady, člověče, nemáš žádnou moc. „Ježibaby splétají větvičky do sedmiúhelníků. Občas z nich dělají hvězdy nebo panáčky. Líbí se dětem a když si je odnesou domů, ježibaba si pro ně v noci přijde. Samozřejmě si panáčka odnese i s dítětem.“

„Fujtaksl,“ odplivl si Milorád.

„Kroť se,“ zamračil se Veselko. Znovu se rozhlédl.

„Máš nějakou představu, s čím máme tu čest, Geralte?“

„Nemám nejmenší tušení,“ pokrčil Geralt rameny a odhodil spletenec větviček na zem.

„A co navrhuješ, abychom udělali?“

„Hmm,“ zavrčel zaklínač a zadíval se na nebe. Stále pršelo a poslední paprsky slunce se postupně ztrácely mezi větvemi. Blížila se noc. „Utábořme se. Ráno moudřejší večera. A třeba si nás to, co hledáme, v noci samo najde.“

***

Slyšel historky o bělovlasém zaklínači, který s sebou všude vozil déšť. Samozřejmě, že o něm slyšel. Zvěsti o něm se nesly krajem jako nejnovější drby o zvlčelé princezně. Ne, že by zdejší království nějakou mělo. Král žil sám jen s několika nejbližšími přáteli a rodinou, kterou tvořili dva nevlastní otcové a nevlastní bratr. Jak se ke svému postu dostal, vlastně nikdo pořádně nevěděl. Otčímové byli obyčejní lidé a s linií elfů, kterým kraj po staletí patřil, neměli nic společného. Král s královnou, kteří vládli severu naposledy, byli před lety z království vyhnání pro své tyranské zacházení s poddanými, špatné hospodaření s královskou pokladnicí a příliš ambiciózní válečné plány. I s dcerou, jedinou následnicí trůnu, prchli a nechali svou zemi napospas všemu dobrému i zlému. Kraj byl bez vládce tak dlouho, že jej nakonec přestal potřebovat. Zdejší lidé i elfové se uchýlili k víře, a jediný, komu byli ochotní svěřit své životy, byl Bůh. Král s královnou se nikdy nevrátili. Země však začala strádat a se zprávami o Nilfgaardském vojsku postupujícím skrz naskrz celým kontinentem se kraj začal obávat. Zoufale volal a prosil, aby se král s královnou vrátili. Tyranské vedení bylo stále vedení. Kraj potřeboval jistotu, že se ubrání, že se o poddané někdo postará. Král s královnou se však nevrátili. I přes to se oheň v krbech královského zámečku po letech znovu rozhořel. Do kraje zavítal mladý elf, s jehož krásou si nemohla zavdat ani ta nejkrásnější městská děvečka, a kterého nemohl přeprat ani ten nejzdatnější horský elf. Prokázal se královskou pečetí, otcovým prstenem a matčinou sponou. Rodiče i s jejich milovanou dcerou prý zahynuli v horách, když se snažili překročit řeku. Vládu převezme on a pod jeho rukou sever válku kontinentu přežije ve zdraví.

Shodou náhod se jmenoval Veselko. A shodou náhod se osobně znali.

„Máš všechno?“

„Mám.“

„Opravdu jsi nic nezapomněl?“

„Nezapomněl.“

„Máš tam nabalený ten kámen pro Aziz? A tu čutorku s jačí žlučí? Itzel se z ní pomine…“

„Mám všechno, neboj.“

„Nebojím se. Jen chci mít jistotu…“

„Mám všechno. Opravdu.“

Upravil černovlasému mladíkovi kapuci a oprášil mu ramena. Ujistil se, že těžkou tornu má pevně zavřenou a nic z ní nemůže vypadnout. K torně měl na řemínku připnutou dlouhou bílou kost. Stehenní. Naostřenou do špičky a na druhém konci osazenou opálem. Když se o ni omylem otřel rukou, rozbrněly ho konečky prstů. Pousmál se. Věděl, že jeho svěřenec bude v bezpečí.

„Dávej na sebe pozor, Valentine,“ pevně ho objal.

„Ty taky, strýčku,“ poplácal ho mladík po zádech. „Až budeš mít cestu kolem, zastav se. Aziz ti určitě s radostí napráská,“ zazubil se. Pak se otočil a vzduch kolem nich naplnila vůně ozónu. Jeho ruce vzplály modrým plamenem a před ním se otevřela trhlina v času a prostoru. Naposledy vesele zamával a vstoupil dovnitř. Trhlina se za ním zavřela.

A byl zase sám.

Posadil se k vyhasínajícímu ohni a opřel se o vykotlaný pařez. Byl uprostřed lesa, který mu až palčivě připomínal jedno z prvních velkých dobrodružství, která prožil na cestách se zaklínačem a jeho tenkrát kaštanově hnědou klisnou Klepnou. Tenkrát se mezi stromy bál, byl pomatený strachy a kouzly, kterými ho ošálil podivný čaroděj, jehož jméno už dávno zapomněl. Stejně jako tam tady nebylo ani živáčka. Nezpívali tu ptáci, mezi jehličím se nevlnily užovky, po stromech neskákaly veverky. O srnkách, jelenech a kancích ani nemluvě. Potok byl vyschlý, tůňky zablácené. Stromy byly zašedlé, jejich jehličí suché a zežloutlé. Nešeptaly. Jako kdyby kolem něj nebylo jediné živé duše. I proto byl rád, že mohl Valentina poslat domů. Tohle nebylo místo pro něj. Chudák dítě, pomyslel si. Tak nadaný, tak hodný chlapec. Kdo ví, kde mu mohl být konec, kdyby… Ale to už bylo jedno. Hlavní bylo, že měl konečně klid. Pomsta sice nic neřešila, ale přinášela jisté zadostiučinění. Navíc díky tomu zbavil zdejšího kraje všech kostlivců, co se proháněli po lesích, kradli děti a plenili vesnice. Přemýšlel o tom, jak teď Valentin přichází zpět do lesní chaloupky a mává na Aziz a Itzel, ženy, které se ho před lety ujaly. Jak utíká Aziz, která po něm naštvaně hází vším, co jí padne pod ruku, a jak proklíná Marigoldovo jméno za to, že, ačkoliv nechtěně, k sobě Valentina zavolal přes půl kontinentu. Jak spolu všichni tři usedají ke stolu k večeři a Valentin jim vysvětluje, odkud je a jak se jmenuje, dvě věci, na které si donedávna nepamatoval. Jak jim vykládá o banketu k příležitosti narozenin své matky, na kterém se poprvé setkal s bardem Marigoldem. Jak se mu oči plní slzami, když popisuje vysoké plameny a křik, který se rozléhal hradem, když prchal. Jak každou noc slyšel to strašlivé rachtání kostí a klokotavý smích. Představoval si, jak jim Valentin ukazuje svou trofej připnutou na řemínku k torně. Jak se Itzel chvějou ruce, když ho objímá, protože není zvyklá na tak silnou magickou auru kolem chlapce, který jako kdyby omládl a vrátil se zpět do dětských let.

Promnul si zarostlé tváře a zadíval se mezi stromy. Na hlavu se mu sneslo pár prvních kapek deště.

***

„Nikdy jsi na severu nebyl?“

„Ne,“ uznal Geralt. „Pokud vím, ze školy vlka se na sever neodvážil nikdo. Eskel se jednou během zimy v Kaer Morhen dušoval, že v létě přešel skály a na sever se dostal. Asi pět minut na to spadl ze židle a zlomil si kostrč.“

Milorád se zachechtal a šťouchl do plápolajícího ohně větvičkou.

„Moc zvířat v našich lesích nežije. Ale máš pravdu, že…“ Veselko si povzdechl a svalil se na záda. Skrze větve hleděl na zakaboněné nebe, ze kterého začínalo pršet. „Přiznávám, že je podivné, že jsme nenatrefili ani na komára. Všechna zvířata jsou v prachu.“

Geralt si posmutnělého elfa zamyšleně prohlédl. Viditelně měl plnou hlavu starostí a až nepříjemně mu najednou připomínal Radboda. Věděl, že se ve zdejším kraji Veselko necítí dobře. Nejraději by nasedl na Pomněnku a pelášil zpátky do Stříbra, kde nemusel řešit královské povinnosti, kde mohl být s přáteli, kde mohl sloužit Radbodovi, kterého si nanejvýš vážil. Nevěřil, že si zaslouží být na stejném postu jako elf, ke kterému většinu svého života vzhlížel, a nevěřil, že dokáže stejnou práci zastat z poloviny tak dobře, jako on. Nicméně byl loajální a věděl, že svou službou na severu pomůže nespočtu království v okolí. Elfové a lidé se museli spojit v boji proti blížícímu se nepříteli.

„Však my už tomu přijdeme na kloub, neboj. S Geraltem to bude hračka,“ usmál se povzbudivě Milorád, vysmátý a klidný jako vždy. Vlasy měl sepnuté do rozvrkočeného drdolu, který odhaloval pravé ucho, z nějž mu pořádný kus chyběl. Podle všeho mu ho ukousla říční panna, když se ji snažil zachránit v domnění, že se topí. Geralt se při té myšlence vždycky pousmál.

Medailon na jeho hrudi zavibroval. Za nimi se ozvalo zašustění. Všichni tři ztichli a vyměnili si pohledy. Byl čas.

Geralt neslyšně nahmatal jílec meče, který ležel v jehličí vedle něj. Zvedl se. Ne tak tiše a ladně, jako jeho elfí přátelé, ale dostatečně nenápadně na to, aby nevyrušil stvoření, které obývalo křoví za nimi. Povolil v kolenou a soustředěně hleděl do tmavé masy listí a větviček. Zhluboka se nadechl. Soustředil se. Sebral v sobě veškerou sílu a dupnul. Rázová vlna rozčeřila vzduch a putovala závratnou rychlostí vpřed, dokud nenarazila na chvějící se keř. Větve se chvatně rozestoupily a ze tmy se přímo na zaklínače řítil dlouhý, černý stín. Geralt stačil uskočit, totéž udělali elfové.

„Zmeja!“

Geralt se kvapně sehnul. Dlouhé tělo obrovské hada připomínající příšery dopadlo před něj. Dvě tlamy velké jako vědra na vodu naštvaně zasyčely a vycenily jedovaté tesáky. Na nic nečekal, učinil výpad dopředu a vší silou seknul. Ostří meče sjelo po tlustých šupinách a Geralt na chvíli ztratil rovnováhu. Vzduchem zasvištěl šíp a zabodl se zmeji do boku, nezajel však příliš hluboko. Obluda se zakroutila, šíp se zlomil a dvě obrovské naštvané hlavy se obrátily na Miloráda. Ten uskočil a podařilo se mu jeden šíp rukou vrazit zmeji do krku, přímo mezi šupiny. Příliš to však nepomohlo. Ještě ve vzduchu zmeja zachytila ocasem Milorádovu nohu. Nenechala jej ani dopadnout na zem a mrštila jím přímo do křoví, ze kterého sama vylezla. Vrhla se za ním, ale její postup zbrzdil Veselko. Několikrát vystřelil. Jeho šípy se pouze odrazily od zmejiných opancéřovaných zad, nicméně o Mileráda zamotaného v listoví přestala jevit zájem a vrhla se k Veselkovi. K jejímu překvapení jí v mžiku dopadl na záda zaklínač. Obluda sebou začala zmítat jako šílená a i silný zaklínač měl co dělat, aby se na ní udržel. Pevně sevřel jeden dlouhý krk a vší silou zmáčkl. Levá hlava otevřela tlamu dokořán a výstražně zasyčela. Veselko využil situace a vystřelil. Šíp proletěl zmeji chřtánem a vyletěl ven, zanechaje vzadu na hlavě zející díru. Pravá hlava bolestně zasyčela a celé tělo se zatřáslo, když levá hlava dopadla mrtvolně do jehličí. Geralt sebral všechnu sílu a chňapl po druhém hadím chřtánu. Minul. Vtom bolestně zařval, až elfům zatrnulo. Hlava zmeje mu proklouzla pod rukou a zakousla se mu do ramene. Ostré zuby projely koženým brněním jako nůž máslem, potrhaly košili pod ním a bez problému se zaryly do zjizveného ramene, které stále ještě pamatovalo pád sutin jednoho ze Stříbřenských hradních křídel. Milorád, celý podrápaný a špinavý, se vrhnul k nim a popadl hadí chřtán přesně mezi čelistmi. Ze všech sil zmáčkl. Zmeja znovu varovně zasyčela, nicméně její čelist se rozevřela a stisk na Geraltovu rameni povolil. Elf do jejího chřtánu vrazil dýku. Ještě chvíli sledoval, jak se tělo nestvůry z posledních sil škubá a kroutí, pak hlavu upustil vedle její sestry na zem. Popadl Geralta a pomohl mu na nohy. Zaklínač chraplavě nadával a proklínal všechny své předky. Ačkoliv na něj jed zmeje neměl zdaleka takové účinky, jaké by měl na člověka nebo elfa, způsoboval mu neskutečnou bolest, která s každým pohybem vystřelovala z ramene až do beder.

Milorád s Veselkem pracovali v tichosti, ale rychle. Ránu vyčistili, jak jen to šlo, a přikryli obkladem z bylinek. Zaklínači se okamžitě ulevilo a z čela mu zmizel studený pot. Než mu pomohli vstát, ještě mu paži zavěsili na šátek. Doma se na něj podívá dvorní léčitel. Teď musí jít. Veselko zamlaskal a okamžitě u nich stáli jejich tři koně. Osedlaní, připravení na rychlou cestu domů. Než však stačil Geralt vůbec vzít Klepniny opratě, přejel mu mráz po zádech.

Strašlivé, hluboké zavrčení.

Jak moc by si přál, aby to bylo zavytí. Aby se k nim chlupatá monstra teprve stahovala z dálky. Aby se navzájem svolávala a dávala si najevo, kde se schovává jejich kořist. Kdepak. Zavrčení znamenalo, že už neměli šanci utéct.

„Jeď, Geralte,“ špitl Veselko. „Jeď, my to zvládneme.“

„Nezvládnete,“ zamumlal Geralt. Z brašny na Klepnině sedle odepnul stříbrný meč, pak svou milovanou klisnu plácl po zadku. Rozběhla se přímo směrem k zámečku. Jak znala směr, nevěděl. Okamžik na to se za ní vydali i Bludníček a Pomněnka. Ani jeden z jejich pánů by nesnesl pomyšlení, že jejich věrný přítel skončil v tak ohavných a krutých spárech.

***

Utíkal, co mu nohy stačily. Neprchal, pouze utíkal. To byl rozdíl. Chraplavě oddechoval a snažil se v přítmí rozpoznat kameny a kořeny, které mu les, ten podlý a zlomyslný organismus, nastrkoval pod nohy. Všímal si tlustých rýh v kůře stromů, chomáčů srsti v trnitých, dávno suchých keřích ostružin. Dokázal odlišit kaluže dešťové vody a cákance hustých, lepkavých slin. Kličkoval mezi obrovskými stopami ve změklé hlíně. Upaloval, co mu nohy stačily, tiše, neslyšně. Déšť nedéšť, vítr nevítr.

Ozvalo se zakňučení. Ze skupinky stromů přímo proti němu přilétla obluda podobná vlku. Nahrbený, vychrtlý chlupáč s nepřirozeně dlouhýma předníma nohama a ošklivě nakrčeným čumákem. Dopadl pár stop vedle něj a hlasitě zavyl. Bylo to ještě mládě. Ztěžka oddechovalo, bylo celé posekané a pořezané. Přední tlapu mělo na několika místech zlomenou To muselo znamenat, že…

Z pláňky před ním se ozvalo hromové zařvání. Nikoliv zvířecí, lidské. Les se zachvěl a do prsou ho udeřila rázová vlna. Ne na tolik silná, aby jej povalila, ale dostatečně silná, aby se mu z ní pořádně stáhly půlky.

Vlkodlačí štěně se vedle něj začalo zvedat. Rychle k němu přiskočil a bez milosti mu okovanou botou prokopl lebku. Monstrum přidušeně zakňučelo a po chvíli přestalo dýchat. Bez váhání vytasil stříbrnou dýku a rozběhl se na pláňku. Vyběhl zpoza stromů právě včas. Vlkodlak, dobrých deset stop vysoká hora chlupů poháněná hladem a nenávistí, se tyčila nad elfem, který právě vypálil svůj poslední šíp. Uchopil dýku do zubů a rozběhl se. Vyskočil, zachytil se dlouhé srsti na vlkodlakově hřbetu a začal hbitě šplhat, nehledě na sílu, se kterou se monstrum ošívalo a ohánělo dlouhými pařáty ve snaze narušitele chytit. Popadl dýku. Nemusel mířit. Jeho ruka automaticky zabodla dlouhé ostří přímo do páteře netvora. Ten hlasitě zavyl a svalil se jako mrtvá váha k zemi. Chroptěl, vrčel, slintal. Nemohl se hýbat.

Oslnil ho záblesk, hlasitě zahřmělo. Liják zesílil.

Po jeho pravici se ozvalo zavrčení následované hlasitým heknutím. Další monstrum, ještě o něco větší a o nic míň strašlivější, právě cenilo zuby na zaklínače, který s vytaseným mečem před sebou pomalu couval. Držel obouručák jen v jedné ruce, neměl šanci zaútočit s potřebnou silou. Přes rameno mu mířil lukem a šípem další elf, nestačil však vystřelit včas. Vlkodlak se vrhnul vpřed. Čepel meče mu projela tlapou, ale obluda jakoby toho vůbec nedbala. Druhá tlapa velká jako kolo od vozu uštědřila zaklínači pořádný políček a odhodila ho stranou. Smrdutá tlama plná ostrých tesáků sklapla těsně vedle elfovy hlavy. Stejně jako první elf byl unavený. Na mýtině se válela další dvě těla vlkodlaků a jedna mrtvá zmeja. Elf nemohl zvládnout uhýbat do nekonečna. Ještě jeden, dva výpady a pak… Rozběhl se vpřed. Sotva pár kroků před monstrem se sehnul a popadl stříbrný meč, který zaklínači vyklouzl z ruky a válel se v blátě kousek od něj. Byl na něj trochu těžký, ale darovanému koni… Po kolenou se sklouznul bahnem a dobře mířenou ránou sekl vlkodlaka přes šlachy v zadních tlapách. Zvíře se zapotácelo, s každým dalším krokem bolestně kvílelo. Zapřel se v rozměklé zemině a seknul znova. Na zem dopadl vlkodlakův pařát. Z rány se zlověstně kouřilo. Vlkodlak začal běsnit ještě víc. Zběsile kolem sebe máchal dlouhými ostrými drápy a cvakal čelistí doufaje, že drzého útočníka trefí. Vyčkával. Pomalu, krůček za krůčkem ustupoval tak tiše, že ho přes padající déšť a vlastní řev monstrum nemohlo slyšet. A pak, s dalším ochromujícím zábleskem na obloze, vyrazil kupředu.

Potřeboval na to dohromady tři údery. Meč byl těžký a příšera obrovská, navíc stál ve špatném úhlu. Nakonec se vlkodlačí hlava přece jen skutálela do uschlého kapradí a obrovské bezvládné tělo padlo k zemi. Oba dva elfy i zaklínače postříkalo blátem. On sám stačil včas uskočit.

Odhodil meč a dřepl si. Lokty se opřel o kolena a zhluboka dýchal. Zavřel oči a soustředil se na déšť, který mu bubnoval do temene, protože kapuci před několika hodinami ve spěchu nechal ve svém provizorním táboře. Potřeboval si odpočinout. Aspoň na chvíli. Na malou chviličku.

Blátem a břečkou se k němu dobelhal zaklínač. Jeho kdysi černý úbor byl nyní celý hnědý a potrhaný a špinavé, zacuchané vlasy se mu lepily k tváři.

„Díky,“ zavrčel. To neměl dělat.

Z dřepu vyskočil v mžiku zpátky na nohy a cestou uštědřil zaklínači ránu přímo do brady. Než se stačil bělovlasý krýt, přistála mu další. Ztratil rovnováhu a svalil se jak široký tak dlouhý na záda rovnou do bláta, a to už mu zachránce seděl na hrudi a bušil do něj hlava nehlava.

„Ty vědmáku! Jeden! Zpropadenej!“ křičel s každou další ránou.

Milorád vyděšeně vyjekl a rozběhl se k nim, ale Veselko jej rychlým pohybem zachytil.

„Vždyť ho zabije,“ zakňučel mladý lučištník. Veselko se unaveně usmál.

„Však má, co chtěl.“

S poslední ránou se zachránce zvedl z překvapeného (a značně zkrvaveného) Geralta. Otřel si odřené klouby pravé ruky do mokré košile a vydal se k elfům. Poklonil se.

„Miloráde, králi Veselko, rád vás vidím,“ zabručel.

Chvíli na sebe tiše zírali.

Veselko nakonec nevydržel a rozesmál se.

„Pojď sem, ty parchante,“ zatrylkoval a popadl zarostlého barda. Přivinul ho k sobě tak pevně, jak mu bolavé paže dovolily. I Milorád konečně pochopil, s kým má tu čest. Počastoval Marigolda několika překvapenými nadávkami a objal ho snad ještě pevněji, než sám král. Geralt se za nimi bezradně dobelhal.

„Co…“

„Buď zticha,“ syknul Marigold. Jeho tvář byla vážná, vážnější než kdy dřív. „Musíme rychle pryč. V lese je něco… Něco zlého.“

„Další vlkodlaci? Další zmeja? Drak? Divoženky?“

„Horší,“ odvětil Marigold neklidně. „Taková černá… Černá tma. A v ní postavy. S červenýma očima.“

Elfové i zaklínač zbledli, že by se v nich krve nedořezal.


End file.
